A stupid thing
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: POST-AVENGERS ! Loki est toujours enfermé et vient d'être nommé Putain d'Asgard. Il n'a aucune échappatoire...enfin, jusqu'à ce que son grand frère en trouve une...THORKI/ WARNING LEMON/VIOLENCE/ RATING M/
1. Chapter 1

**A stupid thing : **

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Note de l'auteur : **Oyé oyé ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction Thorki ! J'écris, et plus généralement, je suis fan de Frostiron mais cette idée m'est venue suite à la sortie très proche de Thor 2 : Le monde des ténèbres(j'ai hâte la la la !). J'espère que vous apprécierez, j'ai essayé de bien travailler le personnage de Loki. Les publications seront de l'ordre de 1 chapitre par semaine, je pense, étant donné que j'ai aussi ''Quand on s'ennuie''(Thorki aussi) sur le feu ! Je vous souhaite une agréable une bonne lecture ! Bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, soit par reviews(auxquelles je répondrai) ou par message(idem ;p) Bis !

...

Morbide. Voilà comment était devenu Loki. Cela faisait...à vrai dire, il ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait qu'il était enfermé. S'ennuyant fermement. Ses seules sorties étaient justes pour qu'il soit lavé au jet d'eau et pour voir ses enfants. Sinon, rien. Thor venait le voir une fois par semaine. Il lui parlait de Odin qui devenait de plus en plus fou et acharné quant à son sort.

D'ailleurs, voilà la dernière en date. Loki venait d'être nommé : Putain d'Asgard ! Tous les courageux guerriers, magiciens et tous ceux qui s'en suivaient pouvaient venir pour...''se détendre'' ou ''s'amuser'' avec Loki.

A vrai dire, cela ne réjouissait pas ce dernier...il avait même peur de tomber enceint. Fallait dire qu'il s'en prenait des litres de substances dans le derrière. Bien sûr, Thor n'avait plus le droit de venir le voir, sauf si il avait prévu de le sauter. C'est ce qui effrayait le plus Loki.

« Bon, tu te déshabilles ? » s'écria Feir, un guerrier aux cheveux brun, qui, depuis un moment, était allongé sur le lit, complètement dévêtu.

Loki se tenait debout, habillé simplement d'un peignoir. C'était le quatrième de la journée, Loki était épuisé. Il était toujours dans sa cellule qui avait été aménagée pour sa nouvelle fonction.

En plus du tabouret et de la table basse, il y avait un grand lit baldaquin et des rideaux. Oui, il fallait bien garder un peu d'intimité. C'était déjà assez déplaisant d'entendre ses cris.

Soupirant, le jotun se concentra pour ne pas réduire en bouilli d'un simple regard cet intrus. C'est vrai, quelques uns de ses pouvoirs avaient déjà été retiré alors si en plus il ne pouvait plus en avoir. Il pouvait encore prendre l'apparence d'une femme, son apparence de jotun ou bien d'animaux. Il pouvait faire flotter des objets, en faire apparaître...Tous sauf détruire ces sales brutes qui venaient abuser de lui. Et Loki détestait ça. Il détestait être aussi faible !

A nouveau, il soupira et fit glisser le peignoir en satin vert foncé le long de son corps. Comme Feir en avait eu l'envie, Loki devait prendre l'apparence d'une femme. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses, une poitrine plutôt généreuse naissait et, bien sûr, l'anatomie était féminine.

« Ah...Allez, maintenant mets-toi à califourchon sur moi, et empales-toi sur mon pénis. Il n'attend que toi ! »

Obligé, Loki s'exécuta, les larmes aux yeux. Il tenta de trouver une position confortable...tout en pensant à autre chose...

_A suivre ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour ceux ou celles qui ne sont pas très friands de violence ou de lemon(bien qu'ici ils soient très peu prononcés) je vous préviens que ce chapitre en contiendra !

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !(excusez moi si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous le monde !)

...

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Loki occupait sa nouvelle fonction et Dieu merci, toujours pas bébé à l'horizon. Pour Thor, la seule façon d'avoir de ses nouvelles était de soudoyer les gardes ou bien d'aller voir quelques uns de ses...''bourreaux''.

Si seulement il y avait une solution pour le sortir de cette situation, se disait le Dieu du Tonnerre. A vrai dire, quelque chose lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit...mais...plus jamais leur relation ne serait pareil. Il avait mis longtemps pour y réfléchir. Un mois tout entier. Et Thor en était bien convaincu, ça ne pouvait qu'être efficace et juste pour Loki...

…

_Tap ! Tap ! Tap !_

Quelqu'un tapait au carreau de la cellule de Loki. Ce dernier, complètement épuisé, était allongé sur le grand lit, torse nu. Ainsi, on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait beaucoup maigris. Tellement maigris que ses côtes étaient visibles. Bâillant, Loki roula sur le côté pour apercevoir Typpes. C'était un guerrier qui se faisait rare mais Loki s'en souvenait longtemps quand il venait. Les bleus dans son dos le prouvaient.

« Je dors... » marmonna faiblement le jotun en roulant de l'autre côté.

Oui, il dormait depuis à peine dix minutes alors qu'il avait subit les humeurs de trois gardes. Les suçons un peu partout sur son corps en témoignaient aussi.

Se rendant compte de sa faiblesse, Loki se surpris à pleurer. Doucement, faiblement, amèrement et malheureusement.

« Tu pleures ? » souffla la voix de Typpes, qu'il sentait allongé à côté de lui. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas pour une étreinte ou n'importe quel geste réconfortant qu'il était là...Non !

« AH ! » cria Loki lorsque le guerrier le pénétra par derrière.

De plus, il sentait les griffes dans son dos. Typpes n'était pas n'importe quel guerrier. C'était un homme qui avait la fâcheuse manie de se transformer en ours lorsqu'il était excité ou en colère. Heureusement(quoi que) pour Loki, il n'avait pas ses crocs.

« Typpes...s'il...s'il vous plaît ! » supplia Loki, en sentant quelques unes de ses blessures internes se rouvrir.

Faible, affamé et épuisé...Loki s'évanouit.

…

Ca y est ! Se dit Thor. Il allait faire quelque chose pour sortir Loki de cette cellule. Enfin, désormais ça ressemblait plus à un salon privé que à une cellule.

Le blond marchait d'un pas déterminé vers l'endroit où son frère était enfermé. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que son frère allait bien. C'est vrai que cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Aucune rumeur au sujet d'un enfant ne courait...encore heureux !

« Excusez-moi Prince Thor mais...la putain est occupée ! » s'exclama un des gardes lorsque l'interpellé arriva au bâtiment où l'on enfermait Loki.

Gardant son calme, le Dieu du Tonnerre serra les poings en attendant de revoir enfin son Loki...

…

« AH ! » hurla à nouveau Loki lorsque Typpes continuait ses mouvements brutaux en lui. Du sang coulait entre les jambes du jotun, allongé sous le bourreau, complètement nu.

Ce dernier, à genoux entre les jambes de Loki s'en donnait à cœur joie.

« Tais-toi sale traînée ! » rugit-il en posant ses lourdes mains autour du cou de Loki.

La victime se débattait, en vain. Typpes était beaucoup trop fort. Suffoquant, Loki cherchait quelque chose du regard, mais il n'y avait rien d'autres que des vêtements déchirés, des draps. Et là, il était trop faible pour utiliser sa magie. De plus, Typpes était aussi un être magique, alors...

« Au...au...secours... » suffoqua t-il, des larmes aux yeux.

Et soudain, le jotun eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait entendu...Un Dieu.

« Ne touche pas à mon frère sale porc ! » cria Thor, en balançant Typpes au fond de la cellule et en se plaçant devant son frère de manière protectrice.

Ce dernier attrapa un drap, s'enroula autour et alla se cacher derrière une armoire, comme déboussolé. Un silence régnait désormais. Typpes partit en marmonnant des injures et en lançant des regards meurtriers à Loki.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Thor se précipita vers le jotun pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Loki...bon sang ! »

Thor se sentait heureux et mal à la fois. Loki allait bien mais il pleurait, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et noirs lui retombant un peu sur le visage. Thor n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Thor...je...merci ! » sanglotait Loki en se cachant dans le cou de son sauveur.

Et à cet instant...

**L'idée de Thor fut remise en question dans son esprit...**

…

Note de l'auteur : Je publie aujourd'hui mais j'essayerai tout de même de publier cette semaine(emploi du temps chargé mais bon, je trouverai bien un moment)

Merci à toutes les lectrices, j'ai répondu à vos reviews(normalement).

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard, mais avec les cours je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire un chapitre fameux ! Je vous réserve cependant une petite surprise, et aussi l'idée de Thor enfin dévoilée !

Je publie également la suite de Quand on s'ennuie bientôt !

Bisous à mes lectrices chéries et bon week end !

Angie.

…

Thor et Loki étaient assis, bras dans les bras, derrière une armoire en acajou. Le premier réfléchissait, le second pleurait.

Le silence se faisait apaisant, contrairement aux cris, aux hurlements ou autres gémissements qui retentissaient d'ordinaire dans ces lieux.

« Je suis...épuisé ! » sanglotait Loki en tentant de se relever.

Il y parvint difficilement, si bien que ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Thor le rattrapa et l'aida à s'allonger confortablement dans son lit. Il remarqua par la même occasion le corps maigre, blessé, mutilé et frêle de Loki. Qu'il s'en voulait...Qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé un instant à...

« Au faite, commença Loki, en rouvrant ses yeux,...Si...si tu étais là...c'est que tu voulais... »

Il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour ce que voulait dire la suite. Un élan de colère passa dans les yeux fatigués verts bouteilles. Et Loki commença à décharger un peu de sa colère en battant des poings sur la poitrine du blond.

« Non...non ! » le calma Thor, en le stoppant. Ce qui ne fut pas bien compliqué, vu la faiblesse de son être.

Loki obéit et se calma un instant pour écouter l'explication de son aîné. Thor hésita, puis décida finalement d'avouer son idée.

« Père va bientôt me céder son trône, mais toutes les lois qu'il aura imposées ne pourront être modifiées ou supprimées...Alors... »

« Alors ? » l'encouragea le jotun, comme impatient de connaître sa délivrance.

« J'aimerais que tu sois...Ma Reine...mais... »

« Attends, attends...tu plaisantes ? » rigola Loki.

Thor le fixa intensément pour lui faire comprendre le contraire. Non, il ne plaisantait pas, l'heure n'était pas à cela.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Tu n'auras pas le droit d'être Ma Reine ''comme ça''. Étant donné que tu peux changer de sexe à ta guise, ça ne choquera pas mais...Il va falloir qu'on fasse...un héritier ! »

Loki avait du mal à retenir sa mâchoire qui pendait malgré lui. Thor attendait sa réaction. Colère ? Haine ?

Mais bizarrement...rien ne vint...

« Loki ? » demanda Thor, inquiet.

Le jotun plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond, apparemment touché. Ses yeux un peu rougis à cause de ses pleurs, vinrent une nouvelle fois se remplir de larmes. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Viens, vite ! Faisons cette héritier ! Je ne veux plus être la putain ! »

Tout en disant ceci, il amena Thor dans son lit. Le blond se retrouva au dessus de son petit ''frère''. Leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même, mais au moins Loki ne souffrirait plus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, tandis que Loki fit glisser chaque vêtements du futur Roi d'Asgard sur son corps musclé et appétissant. Les fines jambes du jotun vinrent ensemble enserrer le bassin nu de Thor, tandis qu'un entre-jambe gonflé de sang par l'excitation appuyait douloureusement contre les fesses de Loki. Ils prirent leur temps, s'embrassant, se caressant. Loki se sentait aimé, et non pas juste utilisé. Il gémit lorsque Thor prit le soin de le faire durcir de façon aimante et sensuelle. Puis, ce dernier le pénétra doucement, avant de commencer des mouvements doux, puis bientôt plus rapides. Mais tout ceci, après des mots d'amour, et toujours des caresses. Loki se sentait bien...et lorsqu'ils eurent jouis ensemble...Ils s'endormirent, la tête du jotun reposant paisiblement sur le torse musclé de son amant.

**Ainsi, tout débuta !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Je publie plus tôt pour une fois, car je suis en vacances dans une semaine et que j'avais la flemme de travailler XD. Temps mieux pour vous en même temps ...M'enfin ! Merci pour vos reviews très contrastées. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

BIENTOT THOR 2 YOUHOUUUU !

(ok, je me calme !)

...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Thor se réveilla doucement, embrumé par quelque chose de doux et d'agréable nommé plaisir. Pourtant, il avait trouvé que tout était allé vite Trop vite. Et encore, Loki ne tomberait peut-être pas enceint du premier coup. Le blond observait son frère endormi, allongé à côté de lui. Il devait être tôt, mais les bourreaux allaient déjà commencer à arriver. A cette pensée, Thor dû se retenir afin de ne pas briser quelque chose entre ses mains. Il se leva, un drap enroulé autour de sa taille, et se dirigea vers la table basse. Il y avait des dessins dessus. L'un d'eux représentait Loki, baignant dans une marre de sang, ses bourreaux autour de lui.

Thor comprit que Loki ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie et que, par conséquent, il était une simple victime.

« Thor ? » l'appela la petite voix endormie de son frère.

L'interpellé se rapidement vers son amant. Il découvrit les yeux verts bouteilles du jotun. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, malgré sa fatigue.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » demanda Thor doucement en s'allongeant à nouveau près de Loki.

« Non, pour une fois...j'ai eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un ! » rigola Loki. La fatigue se lisait bien dans sa voix rauque.

Mais cela n'amusait pas Thor. Les yeux bleus du Dieu se posèrent sur le ventre plat et maigre de son amant.

« Dans combien de temps tu pourrais savoir ? »

Loki voyait très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

« Une semaine. Deux semaines grand maximum ! »

Souriant, Thor le serra dans ses bras, et ils recommencèrent à nouveau, toujours aussi amoureusement.

…

_1 semaine et demie plus tard_

…

Thor n'avait pas eu de nouvelles...et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Étant très pris, il n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir son bien-aimé. Et les jours qui ne cessaient de défiler. Un jour, il croisa des magiciens jotun pacifiques qui se dirigeaient vers le cellule de Loki...Etait-il enceint ?

…

« Jotun Loki...tu vas donner naissance dans quelques jours ! » informa un vieillard à la peau bleue qui examinait le ventre arrondi et dur de Loki.

Ce dernier avait été retiré de ses fonctions depuis qu'il savait être enceint. Le jeune jotun qui accompagnait le vieillard leva une main magique au dessus du corps presque nu du jotun. Il avait le pouvoir de voir la nature, le sexe et les parents de l'enfant. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsqu'il vit le père.

« Tu vas donner naissance à un demi-dieu, héritier du Prince Thor Odinson. Enfant de Loki Laufeyson et Thor Odinson. »

Loki posa une main sur son ventre, puis deux. Heureux, oui, très heureux. Était-ce de l'amour ? Oui, bien sûr. Thor avait tout fait pour lui. Et il l'aimait. Quoi demander de plus ?

« Je...Appelez Thor s'il vous plaît ! »

Le vieillard acquiesça, suivit du jeune jotun. Les deux individus s'en allèrent en silence tandis que Loki remarqua que, à présent, la porte de sa cellule restait ouverte. Une fois que Thor serait Roi, ce qui n'allait plus tarder, Loki pourrait se venger de tous ses bourreaux.

Le jotun fermait ses yeux en pensant à la satisfaction qu'il ressentirait au moment venu. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lorsque soudain, il sentit deux mains se poser sur son ventre.

« Thor... » sourit-il, à nouveau.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il recouvrit ses mains des siennes.

« Loki... »murmura Thor.

…

Les jours suivirent furent longs et Loki tenta de se reposer. Parfois quelque bourreaux revenaient pour faire du mal au jotun mais, heureusement, ils étaient stoppés par les gardes...

…

**Note de l'auteur : Vous aussi vous l'avez senti ? C'est la fin ! Eh oui, désolée si ca peut paraître décevant ! Il y un épilogue ! **

**Je vous remercie et je vous invite à découvrir bientôt la suite de Quand on s'ennuie...**

**Bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews et lectures ! **

**Angie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue : **

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier toutes les nombreuses personnes qui ont suivies cette fiction, notamment tous les **anonymes**(désolée, vous êtes trop nombreux XD), **Amanda A Fox**(d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de lire ses écrits, ils sont extra !), **Miss Egypte**(Excuse moi pour la petitesse de ma fiction ^^')**Passion of Imbattables**(J'aime tes reviews, elles sont toujours très complètes et rafraîchissantes XD !)**Sarah D'emeraude, HolyBleu, Koki et toutes les autres...!**

Cet épilogue sera très court, mais j'ai eu une idée qui ne peut que ravir toutes mes lectrices :

**A vous de voir pour la suite ! **

Qu'est-ce que j'entends par là ? Si vous voulez des bonus, ou que je poursuive un peu cette fiction, dites moi vos envies, vos idées...Bref, les chapitres seront vôtres(car j'avoue que je n'ai plus trop d'idées et que au départ j'étais partie sur quelque chose de très court, mais étant donnée que de nombreuses personnes me demandent une suite...voilà quoi XD !). Merci à toutes ! Voici la fin(ou pas...) de A stupid thing.

**By Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**

...

Throki était né. Un petit garçon avec un peu de cheveux blonds sur le crâne. Loki et Thor l'aimaient plus que tout. Ils se marièrent . Thor devint le nouveau Roi d'Asgard et Loki sa Reine. Ils furent heureux tandis que la famille s'agrandit assez rapidement.

Ils n'eurent que trois garçons, l'un voulant devenir futur héritier, l'autre rester à tout jamais avec ses parents adorés...et le dernier...**Devenir un Avengers !**

…


End file.
